Catholic Alliance
The Catholic Alliance is a coalition of nations dedicated to the promotion and defense of Catholic ideals among the world's governments, protection of its member nations from unwarranted hostilities, and forging of strong economic and social bonds between its member nations. History The Republic of Nova Capitalia established the Catholic Alliance on March 24, 2008. Nova Capitalia has served as Alliance President since the alliance's inception. On May 4, 2008, the Catholic Alliance approved the IRA-CA Mutual Defense Pact with the Irish Republican Army. This agreement remained in effect until the disbanding of the IRA on July 15, 2008. The Knights of Christ bloc admitted the Catholic Alliance as a member on June 19, 2008. The alliance approved membership in the bloc on June 21, 2008. On July 20, 2008, following the de facto dissolution of the bloc, the Catholic Alliance President invoked executive authority and endorsed the CCC-CA Mutual Defense Pact with the Christian Coalition of Countries. The pact was defeated in the CCC High Council amidst a scandal involving an official who aided in the negotiation and drafting of the pact and abuse of office. With the beginning of the War of the Coalition in August 2008, the alliance delayed all formal diplomatic negotiations with other alliances and pursued a policy of neutrality. Charter and Governance The Catholic Alliance is guided by the following charter: Charter of the Catholic Alliance We, the nations of the Catholic Alliance, in the interests of promoting and defending Catholic ideals among the world's governments, protecting member nations from unwarranted hostilities, and forging strong economic and social ties among our member nations, do hereby agree to the following laws and principles: Alliance Membership I - Member nations of the Catholic Alliance must agree to affirm and defend the Catholic Church and its authority on matters related to governance, war and defense, trade, labor, justice, and society. II - The Catholic Alliance, in accordance with its principle of subsidiarity and in the understanding of the complexities and unique circumstances of each nation's government, culture, and society, affirms the rights of member nations over the designation of official national religions. While the Catholic Alliance encourages the establishment of the Catholic Church as official national religion, it shall not reject nations whose official national religions are other than the Catholic Church, provided these nations meet and demonstrate the conditions of Section I. III - The Catholic Alliance shall not, at this time, require its member nations to belong to any one team of nations. IV - The Catholic Alliance, in order to protect itself from the invasion of forces hostile to the Catholic Church, reserves the right to expel member nations through the judgment of the majority of Alliance Council member nations. Alliance Leadership I - Member nations shall elect an Alliance Council consisting of an Alliance President, a Secretary General, a Minister of Defense, a Minister of Aid, and a Minister of Trade. II - The duties of the Alliance President shall be... to lead the general alliance, to set its agenda through leadership of its council, to oversee matters of alliance membership, and to serve as the public face of the alliance. III - The duties of the Secretary General shall be... to assist the Alliance President in duties, to oversee internal elections, and to promote the alliance to other prospective member nations. IV - The duties of the Minister of Defense shall be... to evaluate requests for alliance members' military involvement in just conflicts. V - The duties of the Minister of Aid shall be... to evaluate requests for alliance members' financial assistance to member nations. VI - The duties of the Minister of Trade shall be... to promote economic development within the alliance. VII - Elections for the Alliance Council shall occur on the first (1st) day of each month every other month. Member nations seeking positions on the Alliance Council must inform the Secretary General and alliance members at large of their intent within three (3) calendar days of the election. (Amended by Amendment II) VIII - Unless mandated by emergency, no member nation may hold more than one Alliance Council post concurrently. IX - Prior to the first election, which shall occur at the first (1st) day of the nearest month, the founding alliance member nation shall serve as Alliance President. New member nations may request posts in the Alliance Council at the discretion of the Alliance President prior to the first election. Matters of War and Peace I - The Catholic Alliance shall abide by Church teaching on war. It shall respect the rights of member nations to defend themselves, and shall assist member nations from unwarranted threats. II - The Catholic Alliance shall not pursue wars of aggression, nor shall it use unwarranted force against nations who do not accept our common beliefs. III - The Catholic Alliance shall promote peace always. Matters of Governance I - The Catholic Alliance shall conduct official business in a public forum, to be established and maintained by the Alliance President. II - Amendments to the Charter of the Catholic Alliance must be first presented to the Alliance President. The Alliance President shall amend and formally propose amendments to member nations at large. Amendments shall be enacted with the approval of two-thirds of member nations at the time of the official publication of amendments. The Alliance President may veto amendments, and the alliance at large may override a veto with the approval of three-fourths of member nations at the time of the official publication of amendments. The Alliance President shall not have a vote among member nations of the alliance at large. III - Official alliance actions, including military involvement, financial assistance, and economic development requests must be first presented to the appropriate minister. The Minister and Alliance President shall collaborate, amend, and formally propose requests for official action to the member nations at large. Requests for official action shall be approved with the consent of a simple majority of member nations at the time of the official proposal of requests. The Alliance President may veto requests, and the alliance at large may override a veto with the approval of two-thirds of member nations at the time of the official proposal of requests. The Alliance President shall not have a vote among member nations of the alliance at large. IV - Executive action, in case of emergency or in circumstances considered minor or administrative, may be taken by the Alliance President, or in case of absence, the Secretary General, without the prior approval of member nations at large. Amendments I - Member nations with Nation Strength Ratings greater than 2,000 shall be required to maintain a reserve of $100,000 for emergency aid. Member nations with Nation Strength Ratings greater than 5,000 shall be required to maintain a reserve of $200,000 for emergency aid. Member nations with Nation Strength Ratings greater than 10,000 shall be required to maintain a reserve of $500,000 for emergency aid. Leniency shall be granted with discretion in times of national emergency or reconstruction. Compliance with these requirements shall be subject to each nation's honor. (May 2008) II - (See "Alliance Leadership" VII) - Elections for the Alliance Council shall occur on the first (1st) day of every other month. Member nations seeking positions on the Alliance Council must inform the Secretary General and alliance members at large of their intent within three (3) calendar days of the election. (May 2008) Alliance Administrations Interim Term (March 2008-May 2008) Alliance President: Nova Capitalia Secretary General: New Arundel Minister of Defense: Saint Michael Minister of Aid: Command amp Conquer Minister of Trade: ResPublic Catholica First Term (June 2008-August 2008) Alliance President: Nova Capitalia Secretary General: New Arundel Minister of Defense: Saint Michael Minister of Aid: Command amp Conquer Minister of Trade: ResPublic Catholica Second Term (August 2008-October 2008) Alliance President: Nova Capitalia Secretary General: New Arundel Minister of Defense: Saint Michael/Latin Christendom Minister of Aid: Command amp Conquer Minister of Trade: ResPublic Catholica Third Term (October 2008 – present) Alliance President: Nova Capitalia Secretary General: New Arundel Minister of Defense: Latin Christendom Minister of Aid: Command amp Conquer Minister of Trade: ResPublic Catholica Addition of Nations Nova Capitalia, established and joined March 24, 2008, Alliance President (March 24, 2008 – present) New Arundel, joined April 4, 2008, Secretary General (April 4, 2008 – present) Command amp Conquer, joined April 9, 2008, Minister of Aid (April 9, 2008-October 2008), withdrew October 3, 2008 Kingdom of Catholics, joined April 13, 2008, withdrew June 17, 2008 Saint Michael, joined April 22, 2008, disbanded August 2008, Minister of Defense (April 22, 2008-August 2008) ResPublic Catholica, joined April 23, 2008, Minister of Trade (April 23, 2008 – present) The Holy Republic, joined April 28, 2008, disbanded May 2008 The Holy See, joined May 4, 2008, withdrew May 14, 2008 Hijos de Dios, joined May 5, 2008 HolyRomanEmpire, joined May 20, 2008 Second Roman Empire, joined July 31, 2008, disbanded August 2008 Vatican City, joined August 13, 2008 Latin Christendom, joined September 10, 2008, Minister of Defense (September 10, 2008 – present) Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:Religion based alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances